Proto-Athelo-Elsic
Proto-Athelo-Elsic (PAE) is the linguistic reconstruction of the common ancestor of the Athelo-Elsic languages. It is estimated to have been spoken as a single language around 5000 LE. It is believed to have been spoken around the Ayawi Plateau of Southeastern Athelia. The Proto-Athelo-Elsicians were believed to have been part of a farming culture during the Late Neolithic and had a fishing economy, with salmon as a staple. Phonology The phonology of Proto-Athelo-Elsic has been reconstructed to a large extent. It had the following phonemes. Vowels Numerals one-xyig two-knoʔt three-ʃruis four-pyeʃwir five-θlnkʷa six-ʃwʔuk seven-ʃnwaps eight-traʔɬieħ nine-naʃwin ten-traʃwim eleven-traʃwim xyig twenty-knoʔtʃwim hundred-dʃiat thousand-aʃgʰak Grammatical Features affixation-derivational and morphological affixes attached to words that change and modify the meaning in some way Prefixes include /m-/ for causative and /s-/ for intransitive voiced and unvoiced alternation of the initial consonant of some verbs that can affect the valency or form class of a word Nouns are inflected for cases verbs have tenses accent is on any syllable and is characterized by pitch rather than loudness some consonants change depending on the next vowel possession is shown by prefixes and an ephenthetic -t- is added when prefixes are added to a vowel initial stem prefixes lose vowels before kinship terms there is a separate plural for each gender an /i/ is added between two consonants when two morphemes are joined. Sound changes Õ'-Present and Indicative for verbs PAE Wo-PA W-PF and OF Asi-animate proximaye plural PAE Weshe-PA Wesh-PF Wosh-OF Tunikun-Coscan Name Tunitsun-Mocipian Name The Black Wolves Dhewbh Wlkwos Snak Dkwəjn Sikwowa Mah Snikwo SOV Word Order Dhenibwo-Black PAE Mlkwəjs-Wolf PAE Mlkwəjsewn-Wolves PAE Danebwe-Black PA Milkwajs-Wolf PA Milkwajsion-Wolves PA Tanep-Black PF Mulxais-Wolf PF Mulxaisio-Wolves PF Tanəp-Black OF Mulxos-Wolf OF Mulxosio-Wolves OF məXšer-fire in proto-Athelo-Elsic maXšer PA māsher PF Māshr OF(day) Pyeshwir-PAE Pyeshwer-PA Pishon-C Pesherv-Sanacer, e is lowtone and v is high. all ar long vowels nath(aspirated)-to tie in PAE Nat PA naþ PF Naf-OF(good) "Good dayto you Hella!" Adjectives have the suffix and agree with plural and gender Qandhk-land PAE Qndk-land PA Qwntx-land PF OF C-Lkk Osqwntx Oscond Osconders Oscondic -ewn plural suffix nominative case Sound Changes Proto-Athelo-Elsic to Proto-Athelic ə to a o to we o to a when followed by glottalized l to r when word initial and intervocal ē to e ā to o Õ to wo Ī to y Ei and ai to ie when stressed Õi to ai and to ui when final syllable Eu to io Ēu to iau m0 to im and um when near X and hh L and r and m and n acting as vowels turn to i+the consonant Tt to st K to sh Kw to k Sķ to sh Ģ to zh Gw to gw S to sh when followed by r, u, k and i Jə to a Final gh is lost Ruk to aw Ng to ng Lj to l Ng to k when after an a Yi to a Iu to u Tj to tsj e to a when following a dental stop t to y when word initial Vowels are lost when before a glottal stop Glottal stops before a vowel turn to y Glottal stops are lost following a vowel Vowels are lost following a velar stop or a lateral We to wi K to kw when the previous vowel is followed by an h I to e when on a non final syllable but after a consonant that is not an s I to e when final syllable ł to þ E is lost when between two ł or þ Aspirate and glottalized merged with non Sound Changes Proto-Athelic to Proto-Fersanic A dental stop followed by an l turns into a ł Lch turns to tł Lsh turns to ł g turns into gw k turns into a kw q turns into a qw x turns into a xw sx to s shx fo s im,in,il,ir to um,un,ul,ur st to ss glottal stop, X and hh are lost before vowels Glottal stop, X and hh after vowels are lost but lengthen the previous vowels The hh turns into a g when after an n or m but before a w e,a and o word finally are lost p to b t to th b to p d to t g to k k to x Word final m to n Final n is lost e to i when followed by a nasal kw to k Sound changes Proto-Fersanic to Old Fersing z to r Non lengthened vowels are lost when on the last syllable preceeded by an r ahi to æ Word intial a to e when preceeded by a palatal az preceeded by a lateral is lost and lengthens the previous consonant ai to o Aha to ā th to f Word final n is lost iu to long y A z before a nasal to a đ U followed by a nasal turns to a long y and the nasal is lost wa is lost before a lateral a stop followed by an e turns into a stop followed by an j(be to bjo) First syllable e turns to an o B to v intervocally A vowel followed by an h+consonant is lengthened and the h is lost O to a when followed by a w Wu to o A k preceded by a vowel+nasal turns to a ch Ey after a gw turns into a öy Unstressed vowels turn into ə sound changes Proto-Athelic to Coscan Proto-Athelic to Coscan pw- → p®- → p- {s,θ,ʔ,h}{p,t,ʧ,k} → elongated second consonant p → kw / _ ? kw {p,b} {t,d} → m n / _{n,m} Ø → p / m_{l,s,t} kw → Ø / C_C kw → k / _{o,i,C} gw → gu / ŋ_ w → Ø / g_V{l,r} gw → v kʲ→ k r-T- → Ṭ- t → k / _l t → Ø / C_# t → d / V_ dw → b d → Ø / V:_# d → Ø / C_ d → l "in many dialects" g → Ø / _h kwa- → kʷa- kwə- → kʷɨ- V → Vː / _T+voiced{T-voiced,F-voiced} "(i, e, and o sometimes bypass this)" {t,d} → s / _s {k,g} → ŋ / _n {d,n,r} → l / _l {d,t}t → tst → ss Ø → t / ss_r d → r / _ ? r s-r- → ʂ- sr- → ʂ- sl- → s- s-l- → tʰ- or z- {ʔs,hs,ʔr,hr} → sː s → z → r / V_V s → θ → f / #_r s → θ → b / _r s → z / _C+voiced z → Ø / _C+voiced s → z / _{N,l,r} z → Ø / _{l,r} s → z → l / l_ s → z → r / r_ ss → s / _# ss → s / {A,Vː}_ C₁C₂C₃C₄ → {C₃C₄,C₄} C₁C₂C₃ → C₁C₃ r- → l- C-r- → l- Cr- → C- l- → d- or ji- C-l- → d- or ji- Cl- → T- or Tɕ- ml-, ŋl- → dʑ- r → s / _C+obs l/r → n l̩ → ol l̩ː → l r̩ → or r̩ː → r l → r / _Vl l → r / lV_ "(in suffixes with l if root already has l)" r → Ø / r ? _ θ → r {ʔ,h}ʃ → ʃː h → Ø / _m {n,r} → Ø / _r {m̩,n̩} → e{m,n} n̩ː → n mm → n / {A,Vː}_ n → r / _r n → l / l_ n → r / _ ? r n → Ø / V+nasalized (w,j)Vshort → Ø / C_#, "only in three+-syllable words or two-syllable words in which the first syllable contains a long vowel" {w,j}Vshort → Ø / V+long_#; "I'm unsure if this is a universal change" jeː → iː / C_ ja → iː / C_C j → Ø / C_ we → o wi → i / {t,r}_ w → u / t_ w → Ø / s_o e → i e o → i u / _ŋ o → u / _{m{b,k},l̴} o → e / w_{r,s,t} oː → uː / _r aj → ai → ae "or > e: in rustic dialects" ej → eː → iː "but stays at e: in rustic dialects" oj → oi → oe → uː aw → au "or > o: in rustic dialects" {e,o}w → ou → uː {i,o} → e / _# {i,e} → Ø / _# (sometimes) a → e / _C©# e → i / _{s,t}# o → u / _C©# except when {u,w}_C©# {a,e,o}i → ei → iː / _©©# Vː → V / _{m,(n)t,l,r}# Vː → V / _# e → o / _w e → o w_ V → Vː / _zC+voiced V₁ → V₂ / _ ? V₂ (rare) V → Vː / _z{l,r} V → Vː / _{d,t}t Vː → V / _C©# "(irregular: often before -m, -t, -nt, but never before ?s)" V → {Vː,V+nasalized} / _n{f,s} P = labials, A = diphthongs, T = stops, F = fricatives Coscan to Caitanese #d_ to t #n_ to l #r_ to ar #sC to isC #Vn,d to V˦ #Vp,t,k to V˧˥ #Vs to V˥˩ #v_ to b #_g to t #_l to ng #_ng to n #_N to nasalized vowel a: to o Co: to Cau CrV to wi CV: to wa dV, tV to tja e: to a gl to ja grV/krV to gjV/kjV g to k gV to dzV g_# to s h to x ju to ji l_# to th nj to j o: to e pl, fl, kl to pr, fr, kr ps to s: qi to hja q to h r to l stop finals to ?, except for t, p , ng, n and k Voiced stop-finals to unvoiced Vp,t,kV to Vb,d,gV _nd_,_ld_,_l:_ to ɖ: Proto-Athelic to Sanacer · a→ aː · c → ts · d → ts · e, i, u → ɨ · k → ts / _i · k, kʲ, ɡ→ k · kʷ gʷ→ k plus labialization · kʷ gʷ → k / _i · w → Ø / h_i, t_ , th_ · wV, jV → V̏ː / #_ (i.e. the vowel following the dropped glide becomes long and acquires low-falling tone) · V → Ø / C_hC · Vh→ Vː / _# · Ø → V̋ː / C_# (i.e. a long vowel with high-rising tone (usually one of /a̋ː i̋ː ʌ̃̋ː/, the conditions are unclear) is added after any word-final consonant) · iji → iː · iː, uː → i, u · tsn → hst · n → h / _st · n, → Ø / _j · p, b→ p · t → Ø / _k, _n, n_ · t, d → t · j → Ø / ts_ · Ø → i / C_R (i.e. an epenthetic /i/ is inserted before /n ɹ w j/ if another consonant precedes) · s → Ø / #h_V · ts → s / h_ · ks → ts / _V · nh → hn · final nasals → n · q → k · x → Ø / _k · x → h / _C, except when C_C or _k · x → k · C+laryngeal → Ø /C+syllabic__C · C+laryngeal → aː /C__C · iC+laryngeal → ja · uC+laryngeal → wa *All voiced consonants are devoiced Palatalisation before front vowels, including, but not limited to: · t → tɕ · k → ɕ · st → ɕː · l → ʎ · n → ɲ · As a synchronic allophonic rule, /t ts k/ are realized as dz ɡ ɡʷ before vowels. Vowels a→ aː · e, i, u → ɨ · iː, uː → i, u · C+laryngeal → aː /C__C ə → ʌ̃ Pyeshwer Milkwajs